childrenstransmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Media Questions for Amelia King etc
Hey guys, Here are some of the questions from our meeting on Friday re. Mondays interview with Amelia King and Brad Gibbons from Film Vic. *What is the policy regarding Digital Media projects in Victoria? *Have there been any recent changes to this policy? If so what are they and how do they reflect the type of Digital Media projects that have been produced in Australia and Victoria? *Can you describe the decision process? *When was an application process/board established for Digital Media projects? *How do you apply to have your Digital Media Project funded in Victoria? *Is the funding process in Victoria different to ones in other states? *How important is it for Digital Media projects submitted to Film Vic to have an emphasis on narrative and interactivity? *Do you receive many applications for Children's productions? *What is the maximum amount of funding that a Digital Media project can expect to receive from Film Victoria? *How vital is film body support for Digital Media projects in Victoria? Can you make these projects with no money? *Do the projects being funded have a local or international audience (or both) *What sort of role does technology and equipment have in the funding process? *What are some of the future directions for Digital Media production in Victoria and Australia *How may Digital Media enrich the audiences experiences of the media in a way that other forms cannot? Hey everyone, Marian here, I thought that I would ask some questions relating to audience reception and participation with digital media, pulling back the focus on children's content: * We know that there are a lot of things happening with digital content in Australia with many productions using multi-platforms to deliver their content. Do you see this happening to children’s content and entertainment industry? Why/why not? * Do you think that children’s TV shows will cross-over to other platforms, say perhaps mobile phones, or do you think that they are too young to engage with this new convergent culture? (Kids from the ages of 7 to 12)? * Do you believe that community is a commodity in digital media? * How important do you think audience participation and contribution is for media content in Australia? Do you believe that this is what breeds successful shows? * What key strategies would you advise to those wanting to produce multi-platform content and shows? * Do the narratives/stories/concept idea play an important role in digital media? Or is it more how the story can be told in different formats? Hendrik's questions. Might be a little late to be posting stuff, but here they are anyway. EDIT: deleted redundant questions after reading what steph and marian posted. *what is the role of film victoria in relation to children's tv programming? (probably an obvious question, but it'd be good to get an official statement) *what projects are going on now that relate to our paper? *who are the most innovative children's content producers in australia? *is transmedia storytelling a trend in the industry, or is it the future?